Konoha en el olimpo
by Artemisa1990
Summary: Adentrate en este Sasusaku donde Konoha es la residencia de los dioses del olimpo. Un amor entre un dios y un medio mortal, el mayor tabu de estos dioses que gobiernan con puño de hierro el mundo de los mortales
1. Chapter 1

Konoha es la residencia de los grandes dioses que gobiernan las cuatro naciones mundiales.

En Konoha residen dos tipos de dioses, los dioses de nivel bajo y los de nivel supremo. Los dioses de mayor rango acogen a un discípulo y lo entrenan para que ocupen con suma responsabilidad su cargo.

Los dioses desde su nacimiento están comprometidos con dioses de otras familias prestigiosas y la relación amorosa entre un dios y un humano esta rotundamente prohibida. Solo en una ocasión esta prohibición se vio rota, el Hokage que gobernó Konoha durante cientos de años se enamoro de una sacerdotisa que lo veneraba. De su unión nació un hibrido que poseía lo mas fuerte de sus dos mitades, la osadía humana y la fuerza de su mitad mitológica.

Itachi, dios de la guerra e hijo del dios supremo que gobernaba el mundo mitológico, supo de la deshonra que su padre había cometido y decidió erradicar el problema antes de que los demás dioses lo supieran. Fue una masacre lo que hizo este dios furibundo. Acabo con todas las sacerdotisas del templo de su padre, pero no pudo matar a su medio hermano ya que el Hokage lo protegió al enterarse del aterrador suceso cometido por su hijo.

El dios de la guerra fue juzgado y condenado a Akatsuki, allí donde residen los traidores, condenados a sufrir toda la eternidad por sus pecados. Pero no acabo aquí la cosa, el Hokage acompaño a su hijo por incumplir las reglas de Konoha. La regla de oro de los dioses era que todos eran juzgados por igual, ninguno se libraba de la justicia divina.

El hijo del Hokage desapareció de los ojos de los demás dioses, fue acogido y educado por uno de sus servidores con la intención de que algún día tomara el trono de Konoha y consumara la venganza contra todos los dioses que habían intentado matarle.

El mundo de los dioses se sumió en una oscura edad de guerras por el poder de Konoha, duraron hasta que la antigua diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra táctica se hizo con el trono, volviendo todo a la normalidad, su fuerza era capaz de controlar hasta lo más siniestros dioses del inframundo.

-Felicidades a todos aquellos que han sido nombrados nuevos dioses supremos-dijo la Hokage desde su pedestal de oro y plata.-Ahora sois los responsables de que este reino nuestro siga tan brillante y esplendoroso a los ojos de los mortales.

Los nuevos dioses se arrodillaron ante su líder y con palabras cargadas de seguridad juraron lealtad al Hokage y al reino mitológico.

-Felicidades Sakura-san por tu nuevo cargo-dijo una pelinegra de ojos perlados al acercarse a su nueva compañera de puesto.

-Gracias Hinata-chan, y enhorabuena a ti también por ser nombrada diosa protectora de la familia y el matrimonio-dijo con una radiante sonrisa dirigida a su vieja amiga.

-No es nada comparado con tu rango-dijo Hinata con un matiz rojizo en las mejillas.

-Es cierto Sakura-chan, después de todo aunque seamos dioses del mismo rango tu eres miembro del consejo del Hokage-dijo de forma alegre un rubio hiperactivo.

-Es algo que viene con el puesto-dijo Sakura sin darle importancia-Felicidades por tu puesto como dios del comercio.-dijo Sakura apoyando la mano en el hombro del rubio de forma fraternal.

-No te rías de mí, Sakura-chan-dijo con un puchero-Bien sabes que mi puesto es más de mensajero de los dioses, un cargo casi sin importancia.

-No digas eso Naruto-san, el comercio es muy importante para los mortales y debemos protegerlos, es nuestro deber como dioses-dijo Hinata completamente roja.

-Hinata-chan tiene razón, ningún dios carece de importancia-dijo Sakura conteniendo una sonrisa al ver el gran esfuerzo que había hecho su amiga al hablarle al hombre que amaba.

_Hinata tiene suerte de haberse enamorado con el hombre al que la prometieron, muchas personas no tienen tanta suerte-_pensó Sakura viendo la reacción de su amiga que se avergonzaba notoriamente ante las palabras de agradecimiento del rubio.

Sakura se aparto de ellos y fue hacia donde su maestra la llamaba.

-¿Me ha llamado?, Tsunade-sama-dijo Sakura arrodillándose con sumo respeto ante la Hokage.

-Sakura-dijo la Hokage con ojos llenos de aprecio y aceptación-Me alegro de que hayas superado la prueba para convertirte en diosa suprema.

-Gracias maestra-dijo Sakura levantándose y mirando directamente a su vieja profesora.-Ha sido por su gran preparación.-dijo la ojijade haciendo que su maestra asintiera orgullosa.

-Hay un asunto que tengo que hablar contigo, Sakura-dijo la rubia poniéndose seria de repente-Este no es el momento pero mañana te haré llamar para que aclaremos el asunto.-dijo haciéndole entender a su alumna que tenia otros asuntos que necesitaban de su "intervención", todo relacionado con un peliblanco con el que parecía llevarse muy bien.

Sakura sonrió por dentro, su maestra era la excepción a toda regla. Se había negado a casarse con aquel al que habían prometido desde que naciera, sin embargo ahora mantenía una relación a escondidas con el susodicho pero por lo visto se negaba a celebrar su unión ante todos. No entendía las razones pero su maestra era muy orgullosa y rara vez desandaba sus decisiones. Sakura supuso que al principio se negara porque no sentía nada por él pero con el tiempo lo había aceptado y su orgullo se negaba a reconocerlo.

Sakura se fijo en los nuevos dioses que conocía desde que había nacido, todos de las mejores familias de todo Konoha, excluyéndola a ella, que se había hecho un hueco desde una de las familias más modesta de los dioses de menor rango. Tuvo suerte de haber destacado a los ojos de su maestra. Siempre había sido débil físicamente pero destacaba por su brillantez, su maestra la había hecho más fuerte y ahora ocupaba su antiguo puesto, antes de que ocupara el de Hokage.

-Bien hecho Sakura-dijo una castaña con ojos de la misma tonalidad.

-Gracias Tenten-dijo Sakura abrazando a su mejor amiga.

-Tu también lo has hecho genial-dijo Sakura observando la felicidad en los ojos café de la chica.-Diosa de las armas es un gran puesto.

-Adoro mi nuevo cargo-dijo Tenten radiante.-Espero que sea suficiente para Neji-san.-dijo la chica con un profundo sonrojo totalmente extraño en ella.

-¿Hyuga?-pregunto Sakura extrañada.

Desde que Tenten se había enterado de su compromiso con Neji Hyuga se había sentido profundamente decepcionada. Era una persona activa que esperaba un cierto parecido con su pareja pero había conseguido todo lo contrario. Neji Hyuga era de muy buena familia recién nombrado dios del inframundo, uno de los puestos más importantes, junto con la responsabilidad de ser nuevo miembro del consejo. Dicho en otras palabras, las familias se habían peleado por comprometerlo con sus hijas, sin embargo todo lo bueno que había adquirido era estropeado por su mal carácter y personalidad fría.

-Pensaba que no lo soportabas-dijo algo más recompuesta de la sorpresa inicial.

-No es tan malo como todo el mundo dice-dijo Tenten con decisión, defendiéndolo con voluntad férrea.

Sakura sonrió, se alegraba de que otra de sus amigas hubiera descubierto el amor a través de esa irrazonable tradición de las uniones de familias a través de compromisos.

-Tenten-san-dijo con fría cortesía Neji Hyuga.-Nuestros padres quieren vernos-dijo sin emoción alguna el moreno.

-Me alegro de verle, Neji-san-dijo con una reverencia la pelirosa-Felicitaciones por su nuevo cargo.

Neji Hyuga la miro por primera vez desde que había llegado. Esa chica lo sorprendía, a pesar de pertenecer a una familia sin ninguna importancia, había llegado al puesto de uno de los cuatro dioses miembros del consejo. Admiraba a esa mujer por el gran esfuerzo que había realizado, sin duda una mujer con coraje y determinación.

-Sakura-san-dijo el pelinegro con respeto-Será un placer trabajar con usted en los asuntos de estado-dicho esto cabeceo como despedida y se marcho sin esperar a su prometida.

-Espero que hayas elegido bien, querida amiga-dijo Sakura cuando su amiga se despidió y salio corriendo detrás del frío bloque de hielo Hyuga.

La fiesta de los dioses era bien conocida entre los mortales por ser tan activas como duraderas. Los dioses disfrutaron y cuando el dios del sol alumbro la oscuridad con su carro de fuego, los dioses empezaron a retirarse

-Estoy aquí como ordeno-dijo Sakura con una reverencia.

-Debemos hablar sobre tu futuro-dijo con las manos cruzadas sobre el escritorio de apariencia relativamente cara.

Sakura se sentó frente a su maestra y observo las oscuras manchas sobre sus ojos, parecía haber estado debatiendo algo con sumo cuidado.

-Sabes que tu compromiso fue cancelado-dijo la Hokage con voz molesta.

-Itachi fue condenado a traición-dijo con tristeza al recordarlo-Por eso nuestro compromiso fue cancelado.

-No soy la mas indicada para esto-dijo la rubia con un suspiro de resignación-Todo el mundo sabe que yo misma cancele mi compromiso-su cara se fundió en una sombra que mezclaba melancolía y arrepentimiento-Pero antes de ser elegidos los nuevos dioses, el antiguo consejo puso una condición para tu nombramiento-pauso con un suspiro-Debes casarte lo antes posible.

Sakura no dijo nada, ya sabia desde que su anterior compromiso fue roto, que su soltería no duraría mucho. Bastante con que la hubieran dejado tranquila durante veinte años.

-Entiendo la situación y comprendo nuestras costumbres-dijo Sakura con sumo respeto-Pero eso no significa que las acepte por completo, sin embargo aceptare una orden directa de mi maestra-dijo mostrándole a su maestra la rebeldía que había aprendido de ella.

La Hokage asintió reconociendo que las opiniones de su alumna no se alejaban de las suyas propias.

-Mañana por la noche se celebrara la fiesta de presentación de los nuevos dioses a los mortales-dijo Tsunade sin darle mucha importancia-Allí habrá candidatos de sobra para una unión que satisfaga a los miembros del consejo.

-Gracias por permitirme elegir a mi pareja-dijo la chica agradecida.

-Espero poder cambiar las cosas Sakura, por eso te doy esta oportunidad-dijo la rubia volviendo la atención a sus asuntos de gobierno.

Pocos era los mortales que no esperaban con impaciencia la llegada de la fiesta de presentación de los nuevos dioses, aquellos que les ofrecerían protección y les otorgarían sus dones. A cambio los mortales les venerarían hasta el final de los tiempos.

-Estupidos humanos que no se dan cuenta de nada-dijo un encapuchado desde la ventana de una posada oscura y destartalada.

-No entienden el mundo de los dioses y lo que nosotros los humanos representamos para ellos-dijo un hombre de cabello oscuro y largo, sus ojos asemejaban la crueldad de una víbora.

-Pronto todo cambiara, yo me encargare de ello-dijo quitándose la capucha y mostrando un cabello negro azulado y unos ojos rojizos como la sangre.-Mi venganza contra ellos será consumada.

-Mañana por la noche será la fiesta de presentación-anuncio con diabólica calma-Después de la presentación habrá una fiesta de disfraces entre los dioses, podrás observar su entorno y acostumbrarte a sus hábitos.

-¿Tendré problemas para entrar?-pregunto con fría actitud a su compañero.

-No te preocupes, tu mitad de dios te cubrirá y no descubrirán tu identidad-le informo el pelinegro mientras miraba a su alrededor para verificar que nadie les escuchaba.

-Bien-dijo con una pequeña mueca de satisfacción.

Sakura caminaba por la concurrida plaza de Konoha, allí estaban todos los lugares donde los dioses o principalmente sus criados, hacían las compras. Sakura había comprado una hermosa túnica para la fiesta de esa noche.

-Mi señora ya le he dicho que no hace falta que haga esto-dijo un joven castaño viendo como su señora iba de compras cargando ella misma con los paquetes.

-Ya te he dicho que mi cargo no va a cambiar mi forma de ser ni de comportarme-dijo regañando levemente al joven.

-Al menos permitidme cagar los paquetes-dijo suplicándolo.

-No tienes remedio-le dedico una radiante sonrisa al castaño que hizo que se sonrojara.

Sakura camino junto a su sirviente mortal, devolviendo los saludos que le dedicaban. La hipocresía era un rasgo natural de los dioses. Sakura no era más que la simple hija de un dios menor. Nunca nadie la saludo o miro con respeto. Ahora todos parecían necesitar saludarla o dedicarle una reverencia.

-Sakura-san-la llamo una voz grave

-Kiba-san, me alegro de verte-Sakura le dedico una bonita sonrisa.-Felicidades por ser nombrado dios de la caza.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo con una sonrisa tímida-Te veré en el baile esta noche-se despidió con un suave movimiento de la cabeza

-Sigue siendo un perro faldero detrás de ti, Sakura-dijo una voz femenina a su espalda.

-No digas eso Ino-dijo Sakura fastidiada por cruzarse con ella.-Kiba-san solo es cortes conmigo.

-Se lo que digo Sakura, después de todo soy la diosa del amor-fanfarroneo la rubia.

-Creo que hicieron la mejor elección-se burlo con ironía Sakura.

-Mira quién hablo-dijo Ino con prepotencia-La diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra táctica, no podrías ni manejar a tu mascota-se carcajeo.

-No deberías hablar así Ino-dijo un pelinegro a sus espaldas.

-No te preocupes cariño, solo jugamos-dijo con una sonrisa malévola-¿Verdad Sakura?

-Cuanto tiempo Sai-san-dijo Sakura ignorando a la rubia.

-Demasiado tiempo-dijo Sai con una inclinación y besándole cortésmente la mano.

Ino parecía despedir chispas por los ojos, para nadie era un secreto que la diosa del amor no era capaz de llamar la atención de su apuesto marido. Sai era un conquistador nato, pertenecía a buena familia y era el dios del arte y la belleza.

-Querido debemos marcharnos-dijo Ino apoderándose con celo del brazo de su esposo.

La presentación ante los mortales fue todo un éxito, todos quedaron deslumbrados ante los nuevos candidatos que juraron proteger la paz en todas las naciones del mundo.

Sakura resplandecía como lo que verdaderamente era, una diosa. Su túnica era de un rojo pálido y ribeteada en oro y plata, con bellos detalles de olivos y un hermoso bordado de un búho, que eran los símbolos que la representaban. Un antifaz rojo le cubría los ojos que resaltaban como dos joyas pulidas.

Una estupida idea la de su maestra, elegir una fiesta de disfraces para su elección de pareja. Ahora tendría que hacer doble esfuerzo, descubrir la identidad de aquel con el que hablaba y descubrir si le interesaba como potencial marido.

De pronto vio algo que la sorprendió, aquellos ojos ónice no podían ser más profundos. Esos ojos la escrutaban y devoraban como un predador hace con su presa. Ese hombre era alto, de constitución fuerte, prueba de ello esos anchos hombros que dejaban al descubierto su fina túnica. Era una túnica sencilla de color negro, sin detalles por lo que seria un dios de rango menor, pero el rango jamás le importo a la hora de buscar marido.

Acababa de llegar y Sasuke no podía más que sentir desprecio por aquellos seres que se exhibían como pavos reales. Sus ropas estaban hechas en las más finas sedas y bordadas con los metales más preciosos, no podía más que sentir asco por ellos.

Algo le llamo la atención, una mujer de curvas impresionantes, pechos turgentes y generosos y su pelo era lo que le desbordaba por completo, el color rosado de ese precioso cabello lo dejo sin aire. La garganta se le seco al ver las piedras preciosas mas bellas que había visto en su vida, esos ojos jade lo aturdieron de inmediato.

Continuara………………

¿Qué les ha parecido? La verdad es que no he visto ninguna historia de Naruto con este tipo de argumento, así que decidí ser de las primeras en inventar un tipo de historia como esta, ustedes deciden si continua.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Quién seria ese dios que con ojos tan profundos la miraba?, Sakura no podía dejar de mirarlo y él no apartaba la mirada de la suya. Todos los demás habían desaparecido y solo estaba él.

¿Podía ser una diosa tan bella como aquella?, Sasuke sentía sus pulmones arder con cada inhalación, el corazón había comenzado a latirle sin razón alguna, una punzada en su vientre lo había alertado. ¿Se podía desear a una mujer con solo haberla visto una vez?

Una diosa lo había agarrado del brazo y lo había conducido hasta un rincón lejos de la vista de todos los demás. Sakura se decepciono de sobremanera al ver que él no estaba solo, ¿seria su mujer? O quizás ¿su prometida?. El corazón le dolía pero por primera vez en su vida no tenía respuesta a la incógnita que la rodeaba.

Sasuke sintió una pequeña mano apoderarse de su brazo, una mujer de pequeña estatura trataba de llamar su atención.

-No debes llamar la atención de ese tipo de dioses-dijo la pequeña diosa de ojos castaños-Ella es peligrosa, es una de las diosas de mayor rango y miembro del consejo, podría descubrirte-dijo con una sonrisa al ver el desconcierto del moreno.

-Tu padre fue un gran amigo-dijo explicándose-Soy Karin Watabe, y mi familia te apoyara para que consigas el trono que te corresponde.

-Así que no todos los dioses están contentos con el trabajo de la nueva Hokage-dijo Sasuke siendo más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Esa mujer no es digna de ocupar el trono-dijo con rabia contenida-Mi familia fue duramente castigada por apoyar la resurrección de tu padre.

Sasuke miro hasta el extremo opuesto donde se encontraba. Allí estaba ella rodeada de perros falderos que se desvivían por un poco de atención por su parte. ¿Se puede desear a una mujer que deberías despreciar?.

No entendía en que momento se había visto rodeada de todos aquellos hombres, que trataban de llamar su atención por todos los medios. Si tenía que elegir entre todos aquellos que trataban de llamar su atención, lo haría.

-Kiba-san, me encantaría pasear contigo-dijo Sakura, arrancando una sonrisa del rostro del moreno mencionado y suspiros de decepción por parte de todos aquellos rechazados.

Kiba y Sakura salieron del salón de la fiesta y se dirigieron al esplendoroso jardín de los dioses. El esplendido verde se combinaba con los armoniosos colores del arco iris, extendiéndose por cada una de las plantas del jardín. Una hermosa fuente centraba la gloriosa creación del Edén, resaltado del colorido jardín por el pulcro color marfil del mármol. En su cúspide un Pegaso de piedra extendía sus enormes alas, dando cobijo a todos aquellos que se acercaran.

-Estas preciosa Sakura-san-dijo con una gran sonrisa-Soy el dios mas afortunado por estar aquí contigo.

-Eres muy amable-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa no muy emotiva-Los dos sabemos el porque de estar aquí.

-Deseo que sea lo mismo que estoy pensando-dijo Kiba mirándola con total devoción-Sakura te amo desde que tengo uso de razón-dijo usando un tono mas intimo con ella-Concédeme el honor de ser tu marido.

-Si-dijo Sakura sin emoción alguna.

-Jamás te arrepentirás-prometió el pelinegro besándole tiernamente las manos.

"Jamás te arrepentirás" esas palabras se grabaron a fuego en la mente de Sakura y la sensación de que todo lo contrario sucedería se clavo como un cuchillo en su cuerpo.

-Dioses y Diosas de Konoha-hablo con voz potente pero serena-Tengo que anunciar el compromiso de mi querida alumna Sakura Haruno con el dios de la caza Kiba Inuzuka.

Gran parte del sector soltero masculino pareció cuchichear disgustado con la elección de la hermosa diosa de la sabiduría.

Sasuke miro despectivo al pelinegro que acompañaba a esa deslumbrante diosa que le había hecho despertar una parte que no sabia que existiera. Como buen estratega empezó a planear los pasos a dar hasta llegar a su jugosa venganza. Para llegar hasta el rey primero tendría que llegar hasta sus seres mas queridos y el corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar en que gracias a esa pelirosa conseguiría que su plan saliera tal como él quería.

-Ya he visto suficiente-dijo con pura frialdad en la voz-Por hoy dejare que se recreen en su absurda felicidad.-la capa negra cayó sobre sus hombros dándole un tenue cobijo del frío manto de la noche.

Karin lo siguió a un paso acelerado, con una sonrisa pérfida hecho una última mirada al salón y se regodeo al ver los ojos tristes de esa despreciable mujer, que había conseguido el puesto que le pertenecía.

-_Cuando él sea el Hokage, yo tendré el puesto que me corresponde-pensó Karin con una risa malévola._

-Felicidades Sakura-dijo Tenten abrazando a su amiga-Ya pensaba que seguirías los pasos de la Hokage-dijo en una risita.

-Me temo que debía anunciar un compromiso esa misma noche-dijo Sakura con resignación-El consejo lo exigía a cambio de mi nombramiento, no tenia elección.

-Lo siento amiga-dijo la castaña sintiéndose culpable de su euforia personal.

-No quiero que se sepa Tenten-advirtió la pelirosa a su charlatana amiga.-Quiero que todos piensen que fue únicamente mi elección y que amo con locura a Kiba-san.

Tenten asintió quedándose algo paralizada por la fuerte determinación de su amiga, ella misma se había sentido deprimida al pensar que nunca podría haber amor en su matrimonio concertado. Pero con gran dicha se había descubierto enamorada de Neji Hyuga y deseando ser correspondida por este.

-Podríamos organizar una boda triple-sugirió la castaña saltando de emoción-Tu y Kiba, Hinata y Naruto, yo y Neji, ¡Será perfecto!-dijo aplaudiendo alegremente su gran idea.

-Pensaba que tendría tiempo suficiente para librarme de este matrimonio-dijo un moreno con un humor bastante negro.

-Tranquilízate Neji-dijo otro moreno de cejas espesas.-Muchos darían lo que fuera por casarse con Tenten-san.

-Pues yo no-grito enfurecido-Y para colmo la mujer con la que quería casarme, se compromete con otro-el fuego del infierno empezó a rodearle dándole un aspecto aun mas aterrador.

-Desde que te convertiste en dios del inframundo, das mas miedo del normal-dijo Rock Lee con el miedo reflejado en el rostro.

Neji se miro y contemplo las llamas azuladas que lo cubrían desde la cabeza hasta los pies, con un movimiento de su mano las llamas fueron desapareciendo paulatinamente.

-Por cierto-dijo Rock Lee llamando la atención del furibundo dios del infierno-¿Qué tiene de especial la diosa que tanto aclamas?

-Muchas cosas-dijo suavizando el ceño fruncido-Su belleza, su inteligencia, su fuerza de voluntad, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue su gran determinación, ha llegado al puesto que ostenta simplemente con su esfuerzo-Neji esbozo una media sonrisa-Esa mujer es puro fuego.

-Jamás te había visto así-dijo el moreno sorprendido por la sonrisa de su viejo amigo-¿Y que piensas hacer con Tenten-san?

-Lo único que puedo hacer-dijo Neji sentándose detrás de su escritorio con pesadez-Hacer que me odie lo suficiente como para que desee anular nuestro compromiso.

-Hinata-sama, su prometido esta esperándola en el salón-dijo con sumo respeto el sirviente mortal que asignaban a los dioses de mayor rango.

Hinata se dirigió hacia el salón de su enorme mansión, con paso acelerado ya que no deseaba hacer esperar a ese adonis de ojos celestes.

-Naruto-san-dijo con una voz demasiado tímida-Siento hacerte esperar.

-No te preocupes-dijo con voz apagada el rubio.

La sonrisa que había aparecido en Hinata en el momento en el que le habían anunciado su visita, desapareció por completo de su rostro. Algo malo ocurría, la mirada apagada del rubio lo delataba.

-Hinata quiero que nuestro compromiso se rompa-dijo Naruto sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Por...Porque?-pregunto con nerviosismo mal aguantado.

-No puedo casarme con alguien a la que solo veo como una buena amiga-Naruto la miro con decisión-Lo siento pero no puedo, he tratado de enamorarme en este tiempo pero no lo he conseguido.

El corazón le dolía como si alguien lo estrujara sin compasión, las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse. Hinata salio corriendo del salón dejando al rubio estático en el sitio.

¿Se puede sentir amor y desolación al mismo tiempo?

-Espero que estés de acuerdo, Sakura-dijo Kiba mientras paseaba junto a su prometida.

-Me parece demasiado rápido-dijo Sakura algo desconcertada con la preparación de la boda.

-Dentro de un mes será perfecto-dijo Kiba con animo-Las flores de Sakura estarán florecidas y podremos celebrar la ceremonia en el exterior.

-Tienes razón Kiba, pero desearía que nuestra boda fuera triple-mintió Sakura con toda intención de retrasar un poco mas su tortura-Tenten me lo propuso y me parece una gran idea-termino Sakura con una sonrisa forzada.

-Si te hace feliz-dijo el moreno con un suspiro de resignación-Hablare de inmediato con Uzumaki y con Hyuga para los preparativos-dijo recuperando la euforia inicial, dejando a Sakura paralizada.

-Maldito sea Uzumaki-gruño molesto Hiashi Hyuga-¿Cómo se atreve a romper el compromiso?

-Simplemente es un imbecil, tío-hablo cortésmente Neji.

-No eres el mas indicado para hablar-dijo bruscamente el antiguo dios del inframundo.-Se de tu intención de romper tu compromiso.

-Pero en mi caso es para mejor-dijo Neji sin inmutarse por la voz agresiva de su tío-Mis ojos están puestos en una diosa de mayor rango, miembro del consejo.

-Entonces creo que te he malinterpretado-dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha-Veo que no me equivoque al elegirte como mi sucesor.

-Siempre he intentado cumplir tus expectativas-dijo Neji con una reverencia-Nos vemos tío, la Hokage debe entregarme a mi compañero.

Hiashi Hyuga miro como se marchaba su sobrino, tenia la certeza de que había hecho la elección adecuada, lo había elegido como futuro cabeza de familia y ya daba muestras de la ambición que era necesaria para el cargo que le esperaba.

-Elige bien a tu reina-dijo el pelinegro mientras estrujaba entre su mano dicha pieza de ajedrez.

En el despacho de la Hokage, los nuevos dioses se preparaban para recibir a aquellos que serian sus compañeros durante su larga carrera como dioses mayores. El lazo de unión entre criatura y dios era irrompible y eterno. Al recibir los poderes también recibían la responsabilidad de cuidar de su compañero, un alma afín que representaba su verdadero espíritu animal y salvaje.

-Este ritual es sagrado desde el comienzo de los tiempos, y es nuestra responsabilidad perpetuarla-dijo la Hokage desde el atrio de su despacho personal.-Hoy los nuevos dioses de mayor rango recibirán a sus compañeros.

Los dioses mayores dieron un paso al frente e hicieron una pronunciada reverencia de respeto.

-Dios de la caza, Kiba Inuzuka-llamo la Hokage-Tu compañero estará lleno de fuerza y rapidez, será fiel compañero en la lucha contra el caos-como si de un conjuro se tratara, un aura dorada envolvió a la Hokage y de una brillante luz apareció el compañero del dios.-Cuida de él porque su vida dependerá de ti, pero quizás algún día tu vida dependa de él.

Kiba recogió suavemente el pequeño bulto blanco que la Hokage le ofrecía. Se quedo mirando aquellos ojos negros que le atravesaban el alma, sin duda el lazo era tan fuerte como decían las leyendas.

-Dios de las fronteras, del comercio y protector de los viajeros, Naruto Uzumaki-Naruto se arrodillo ante la Hokage con gran respeto-Que tu compañero sea tu fiel aliado y que juntos recorráis el mundo de los mortales-El zorro será tu compañero y te complementara en aquellas habilidades que te falten-dijo la Hokage haciendo que Naruto no entendiera nada.

Un pequeño zorro de ojos dorados no tardo en subirse al hombro de su dueño mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Dios del inframundo, Neji Hyuga-el pelinegro se acerco igual que sus compañeros e hizo una profunda reverencia.-El tuyo es el mas poderoso y por tanto mas inestable de los compañeros de los dioses-un gran lobo de mirada sangrienta apareció de un resplandor oscuro y tenebroso-El será el guardián de las puertas del inframundo y por ello su habilidad es insuperable entre los demás por eso debes ser siempre firme y no dudar jamás con él, pues notara tu indecisión y ello podría traer resultados desastrosos.

El fiero lobo miro a su nuevo dueño y con un gruñido despertó la ansiedad de todos aquellos que observaban la escena. La mano de Neji se levanto unos centímetros y el animal camino con pasos firmes hasta su mano con las fauces abiertas. La mirada de Neji no vacilo un segundo y el lobo restregó su cabeza contra la mano del pelinegro. El publico respiro con tranquilidad viendo la escena.

-Y por ultimo-dijo la Hokage fijando su vista en su alumna-Diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra táctica, Sakura Haruno-la mencionada se acerco con paso decidido y reverencio a su maestra-Tu compañero destaca sobre cada una de las bestias por ser aquella que las sobrepasa en inteligencia, será un gran consejero y un fiel compañero-del resplandor dorado un ave majestuosa desplegó las alas y se poso con delicadeza en su brazo desnudo.

-Nosotros los dioses juramos sobre todas las leyes que nos rigen proteger a estas criaturas como compañeros y hermanos sobre nuestra sangre de dioses-los dioses proclamaron estas palabras mientras con la hoja de una daga se infringían un corte en el brazo.

-Que así sea-proclamo la Hokage, dando por terminado todo.

-Es hermoso Sakura-san-dijo Kiba mirando detenidamente el hermoso plumaje de la lechuza.

-Gracias Kiba-san-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-Tu perro también es una monada-dijo ella observando al pequeño cachorro entre sus brazos.

-Le llamare Akamaru-dijo el chico mirando con ternura a la bola pelo blanco-¿Y tu Sakura-san?

-Yuuki-el pájaro agito sus alas en forma de aprobación y Sakura sonrío acariciándole el suave entrecejo.

-Sakura-san, Kiba-san-Neji se acerco con paso firme y saludo con una suave inclinación de cabeza.

Sakura sonrío en modo de saludo y dirigió su mirada al imponente lobo negro que se sentó al lado de Neji.

-Es imponente-dijo Sakura embobada viendo los magníficos ojos rojizos que la miraban con curiosidad.

-Me agrada que te guste Cerbero-dijo Neji poniendo su mano sobre la enorme cabeza del lobo.

-¿Podría acariciarlo?-pregunto Sakura sin poder desviar los ojos de esa bella criatura.

-Sakura-san, puede ser peligroso-dijo alarmado Kiba.

-Tranquilo Kiba-san, nada le sucederá-dijo Neji con una sonrisa torcida dirigida a Sakura-Puedes tocarlo Sakura.

Sakura se acerco unos pasos más y alargo la mano para acariciar aquella masa de suave pelo oscuro. Y su mente no la engaño, era tan suave como imaginaba. Los suaves mechones se deslizaban entre sus dedos provocándole una agradable calma colándose por todo su cuerpo, no entendía porque pero esos ojos que la miraban tan profundamente y ese sedoso pelo negro le recordaban tantísimo a ese apuesto desconocido.

-Gracias Neji-san-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, le habia resultado tan agradable acariciar ese hermoso pelo, que se pregunto si seria igual el tacto del pelo de su atractivo desconocido.

Neji le dedico una mirada intensa a Sakura y después se fue como había venido.

Sakura no percibió la intensa mirada de Neji, sus ojos no perdían de vista al hermoso lobo que caminaba junto a su dueño. Tenia que volver a verlo, sentía esa profunda necesidad de intercambiar unas palabras con él, necesitaba descubrir que había detrás de ese gran misterio que lo rodeaba y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Sakura Haruno, era imposible que se olvidara del tema.

Continuara………………………………………………………………………………..

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanto escribirlo. Siento haber dado tanta lata con la escena del lobo pero es que siempre he creído que no había otro animal que se le comparara a Sasuke como el lobo y también porque me encanta este animal, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Agradecimientos a:

**Tania56**: Me alegro que te guste mi fic y espero que sigas leyendo, y gracias por el review siempre me ayudan con sus comentarios así que sigue comentando.

**Higurashi Fanfiction Studios**: Muchas gracias por tu opinión y tu aplicado analisis. Me gusto saber que te agradaba mi forma de relatar y es que una historia no es nada sin una buena narración de los sentimientos de los personajes y del ambiente que los rodea aunque todavía me falta mucho. Me reitero en mi agradecimiento y espero que te siga gustando y sigas comentando.

**clea everlasting**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que los sigas leyendo. Bessoss.

**setsuna17**: Gracias por tu comentario y espero que la historia te siga gustando.

**aiko amitie**: Gracias por comentar y sobre Sasuke, es cierto que va a caer en un gran abismo del que no va a poder salir y es que Sakura lo va a conquistar muy bien. Bessos y hasta la próxima.

: Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste esta temática, a mi me fascina y mas sobre esta pareja. Bessos y hasta la próxima.


End file.
